


the empty chair

by kinkymjolnir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymjolnir/pseuds/kinkymjolnir
Summary: tony is gone, how the hell is the team supposed to get over that?
Kudos: 2





	the empty chair

**Author's Note:**

> post endgame.  
> here's the angst we all need and do not want

nothing was the same anymore.  
there was a constant, metaphorical rain in the headquarters of the avengers facility. a gloom that made everything look plain and lifeless. plants kept their leaves down like widows at a funeral, and the avengers themselves averted their eyes when they met in the hallways.  
unspoken words took form as forgotten coffee mugs and sunglasses laying around, a painful reminder of someone who used to be there and now wasn't.  
pain was clear on those patched up faces, those eyes which had already seen loss many times before but still got heartbroken every time.  
tony dragged the most alive part of the avengers in the grave with him, and this was all that was left behind: grief, and so much anger.  
defending earth from aliens wasn't hard, but no shield could stop the feeling of defeat everyone felt since the funeral.  
there was no cure, no solution, no plan to fix this. it was an inevitable truth they could not wrap their heads around yet. the hardest part of grief isn't the death, but the void left behind by those who are gone. the empty chair at breakfast, the silent room where there was once music blasting at every hour of the day. the moment of silence in a conversation where they would have said something, but now couldn't.  
but they were the avengers.  
they were going to get through this too.  
right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this short story you can find more in the # on instagram kinkymjolnirfanfictions , or you can visit my patreon or buymeacoffee. you can find me on tumblr and insta, always as kinkymjolnir. thank you for your precious time and have the best day ever!


End file.
